


"A Lovely Dream"

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Orignalstoryboard, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say this is a happy story would be a lie.<br/>And to lie about the story's ending would be much worst then to tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Lovely Dream"

**Author's Note:**

> Yo enjoy my peeps. This is written for a story board I found, here is the link  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9Ay8j_fkgk&index=6&list=PLehXIzVzF_HKimkdjYAkeRLK28Ooqwra1

To say this is a happy story would be a lie.

And to lie about the story's ending would be much worst then to tell the truth. It begins with a girl named Lily. She had not a happy life, her classmates put her down and made sure she was always sad and too tired to fight back. And so she let them beat on her, her parents at home being alcoholics and her teacher seeming to hate her for naught a good reason at all.

 

She went home day after day. And when she did, she slept. For long hours. Skipping homework in favor of sleeping in peace but even her dreams were sad. It was a lonely field she kneeled in every night. Crying in her dreams. 

 

Till one day, a man offered her a hand. He was dressed in a beautiful tux, his eyes where a beautiful blue that seemed to hold the sky in them. And they looked into her sad green eyes and he stood her up, whipped her tears and held her. And he talked to her. He told her, 

 

“When you awake my princess, promise you'll come back tomorrow, I'll show you something wonderful.” 

 

And he pointed to a door and she went through it. And when she awoke she felt lighter but wary to return. Spewing so much time alone that she was afraid to mess this up. 

 

So she went through her day and when she returned home she spied her bed warily and then fell into it. Falling into a deep sleep in spite of being fearful of the man who had called her a princess. 

 

When she arrived she walked through the door and upon her arrival stood the man. And when she walked in his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He smiled and greeted her. Waving his hand as wind blew and her clothing morphed into a long black dress / skirt with a white collar top with puffy shoulder pads. 

 

He held a hand out to her as he reached out to pick none other than a lily from the meows field and lightly place it in her hair. 

 

Her eyes took on glow that had never been there in her life. One of love and admiration for this man. 

 

And soon they began to talk. And when the night was up she left through the door with a promise to her that the man would be there the next night.

 

She awoke with a smile and soon she was back in the hell world she had to live through but now less sad that she had a friend. 

 

For months this went on, and every night they bad new adventures, a amusement park one day, a dragon ride the next. And always were they happy. And soon she had begin to speak more in class, raised her hand, tried harder. She still did nothing about her parents and her teacher still hated her, but she had begun to draw the attention of the boys in her class and even though she'd never return any of their feelings for she was in love with the dream man. The girls of her class became jealous and put her down one day. 

 

They struck her with harsh words and pushed her to the ground and laughed when she ran home sobbing. She went to her room passing her drinking parents in favor of sleeping to see the man. 

 

But sleep did not come. Oh no. It avoided her like the plague and she wanted no needed to see the man to get rid of her bad day. 

 

She went to the bathroom and still a bottle of pills. Sleeping pills. And so she piped one dry into her mouth and promptly drifted to sleep. 

 

And that night she had her best dream yet. And soon she left to the Unforgiving world. And soon she could never sleep on her own. Oh no she always had her pills. When her panties complained at dinner she'd be asleep at the table dreaming of eating ice cream with the man. 

 

When school became too much she pop a pill and pass out on her desk. Till the day her teacher caught her. She went in her bag and found the pills. She was angry. And so she told Lily's parents who beat her and stole her escape. 

 

So she went to the bathroom again and stole as many sleeping pills as she could find. Even ones that went ment for sleep. And she took them. All of them. At once. 

 

And so she fell asleep. And she seems the man but he was crying. He held onto her he told her

 

“The door princess! It will close now and you won't be able to go back!” 

 

And she smile hysterically. 

 

“But that's what I want. To stay here with you. Forever.”

 

And the man cried only then when behind them the door shattered. And she smiled. She would be here forever. But that's when he kissed her. And she went dead still. She'd fallen in love with him and he'd kissed her. And then the man she loved was no longer a man. 

 

His eyes once blue now rained a crimson red and his beautiful white tux was now a shade so black it seemed to blur the world.

 

And then he was 10 feet tall. No longer a man, but a skeleton in a cloak of that dying darkness. His eyes still red burned her soul as for the first time since seeing the man she feared him.

 

And be looked at her giant skeletal hands with sharp claws as fingers reach out to her to place a single lily in her hair. 

 

For a tear rolled down his face just the same as Lily's. 

 

For death was the man's name and Fate have it be a cruel game.

 

And their world became nothing more than void as her parents and teacher and classmates wept for her death. 

 

For they had caused it but yet there were still too blind too see that they should have taken her place. 

 

To lie and say she had a happy ending in that void would be naught but an unjust dis truth to the world. 

But tell the world she had lovely dreams of a forbidden man would not be a lie, but an simplified truth.


End file.
